1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to railway hopper cars of the type which discharges materials through side discharge openings normally closed by means of outwardly swinging doors. More specifically the invention relates to a trackside clsoing mechanism positioned to close the swinging doors of a railway hopper car as the car travels along the track adjacent to the mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some of the patents of the prior art exemplifying devices for actuating hopper car doors are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,266,630, May 21, 1918; 2,909,294, October 20, 1959; 3,080,075, Mar. 5, 1963; 3,765,341, October 16, 1973 and 3,951,077, Apr. 20, 1976.